


Deck the Halls {Done}

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Christmas Time [2]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Christmas - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Love - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Old timey Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus loves everything about Christmas, and Alec could care less until they meet and all that changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If something is wrong, please let me know, and I'll fix it. Thank you, Bv.

Magnus showed up at his 9:00 appointment 20 minute's early like his always did. He was looking around trying to picture in his head the decorations for the outside of the old Art Institute. He was trying to work out how or what would look the best outside this year. Magnus walked around to the backside of the building where there were some private rooms and a little sitting spot. Magnus went there to rest and wait for his meeting with the new owner. Magnus heard that Mr.Lightwood didn't care for Christmas. Magnus was sitting in the little spot in the back, and he was looking at the building when he saw someone by the window. The man was drying his hair with a towel. He had a bath towel around him, but you could still see his sex lines on him that was going somewhere very lovely, and it was driving Magnus crazy. Magnus finally pulled his eyes away from the guy and started drawing out how he pictured the front, and he even did one for the backside quickly. It was ten minutes till so Magnus was going to head back around to the front. He looked up, when he did Magnus looked right into the man's eyes, but now he was dressed and drinking coffee. Magnus looked away then got up and went to the front.

***

Alec was running around like a chicken with no head. He was running late. He had meetings all day. His first was with a Mr.Bane. He was to decorate the Art Institute for Christmas. He has done it for years for the old owners. Magnus even came from New York City one Christmas to do it for them. Alec heard that Mr.Bane was a soft-hearted guy and loved Christmas. Alec didn't think they would get along with each other so he hoped that the meeting with him would pass quickly. Alec got a shower and got dressed. He made himself some coffee and walked over to the window to look out. Alec saw a man sitting in the private spot only for the owners. He looked around to see if anyone else was with him. It was just him. Alec watched him sketch something on paper right fast. Alec like watching him do the sketch. Then the man looked up directly at Alec. Alec couldn't and didn't want to stop looking down into his eyes, but the man got up and left.

***

Magnus walked up to the doors and went in. He let the receptionist know he was there and sat down to wait for Mr.Lightwood. While Mr.Bane waited for Mr.Lightwood to call him back, Magnus drew how he could fix up the entrance. He decided not to put lights on this one just beautiful Christmas flowers everywhere.

"Mr.Lightwood can see you now," The receptionist said.

Magnus nodded and followed her to Mr.Lightwood's office. Magnus noticed that the receptionist was new too.

"Can I ask for your name, please?" "Yes, I'm Ms.Lightwood. Mr.Lightwood's sister." "Oh, well nice to meet you." "Likewise," Izzy said.

Ms.Lightwood knocked on Mr.Lightwood's door. 

"Come in."

So, Ms.Lightwood went in first, then Magnus. 

"Your nine is here. Mr.Bane," Izzy told Alec.

When Magnus stepped around Izzy and saw who Mr.Lightwood was, and the same with Alec.

"You," both said at the same time. "What were you doing in the back?" "I was drawing up some pictures of what we can do here for Christmas." "No one is allowed back there other than the owner and my family." "Oh, I'm sorry. The other owner let me go back there, I'm sorry I won't do it again." "No, it's fine. But only you can. No one else." 

Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Izzy asked as she was leaving the office. No, thanks," Magnus and Alec said together. Then they looked at each other.

BVPF: BVPFAM

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#deckthehallsmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus looked away from Mr.Lightwood and started going through his papers and pulled out his tablet so he could pull up some pictures of his work.

"Do you mind if I come over by you? So we can look at some pictures of what I have done here before and some other place. It might give you some idea of what you might want to do here." "Okay, Mr.Bane. You can."

Alec watched Mr.Bane pull out his tablet and was working on it. But before he could say something, Mr.Bane ask him if he could show him some pictures of his work. So, they looked, and Alec really didn't know why people needed all this crazy Christmas stuff, but he also liked all the pictures.

"I like your work, but I still don't know what I want." "Okay, well, I can leave my drawings that I did today with you, and set up another meeting with Ms.Lightwood." "Well, I'm booked up right now. How about dinner?" 

Magnus just looked at Alec.

"Mr.Lightwood, are you asking me out?" "Oh, no. I meant a dinner meeting where we could talk more about the Christmas decorations."

Magnus looked at Alec. He felt a little hurt but said nothing and went with it.

"Where should I meet you at Mr.Lightwood?" "Here, but in the back."

Magnus looked at Alec again.

"Here, at your place?" "Why not? I promise not to take advantage of you."

Magnus looked at Alec. {I wish, you would.} Went off in his head.

"Well, that's a good thing. For you," Magnus said with a smile.

Now it was Alec looking hard at Magnus. 

"Is that a yes then, Mr.Bane?" "Sure, Mr.Lightwood."

Magnus left, and Alec went on with the rest of day. As soon as the day was over Alec ran up to his apartment to get ready. He needed this night. He wanted this night. He wanted Mr.Bane.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#deckthehallsmalec on Ao3: bluevelvet_39, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus left and went to check on a few other places he had people already decorating for him. He made it home in just enough time to get a shower and dressed. Then back out the door and on his way back to The Art Institute to meet Mr.Lightwood. Magnus pulled out his phone to let Mr.Lightwood know he was there. Alec got his message and went down to open the door for him to come into the building. When Alec opened the door, his breath caught, and he couldn't help himself he look Magnus down and back up. Magnus was smiling when Alec looked into his eyes.

"Mr.Lightwood, is everything ok?" Magnus asked with a big smile.

Alec just looked at him.

"Yes, yes. Everythings fine. Come in." "Okay." "This way."

Magnus followed Alec to his Apartment. 

"Are you going to decorate out here in your entrance area? I'm sure inside your apartment you have a tree already."

When Magnus walked into Alec apartment and looked around, he got reticent. Alec looked at Magnus to see what happen, but the look on Mr.bane's face said it all. 

"No, I don't do much for Christmas decorations." "I can see," Magnus said looking down at the floor.

Alec hated that look on Mr.Bane's face. So he decided to do something about it.

"How about I start a fire for us, and we can talk about the Christmas decorations for the AI." "AI?" "The Art Institute." "Oh, okay. Sure." 

Alec looked at Mr.Bane, while he was working on the fire. Magnus was taking things out of his bag so they could start working on what he wanted for the AI. Mr.Bane looked a little happier but was not there yet. While Alec was working on the fire, he took a deep breath. 

"Mr.Bane, would you help decorate my living quarters?"

Mr.Bane looked at Alec. 

"If you want me to, sure." "I want you to be happy again like you were when you got here."

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec turned back to the fire. Magnus went back to doing what he was doing. Alec walked over to Magnus and sat down. Mr.Bane had new, different drawings of the AI decorated and other pictures too. 

"Wow, how did you come up with this," Alec picked up one of Mr.Bane's drawings. "Oh, that's not supposed to be out here. Sorry. I love Christmas. I can't help myself."

It was an old-fashioned Christmas. Old-timey trucks, cars, and trains. Toy's and so much more. Magnus looked at Alec and smiled big. 

"So, that's the type of Christmas you want."

Alec looked at Mr.Bane.

"You're happy again."

They looked at each for a moment. Then Magnus looked away.

"I have more drawings if you would like to see them?" "Yes, please!"

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#deckthehallsmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	4. The end...

Magnus went and order all the decorations and tree's for the Art Institute and Alec's apartment. Today Magnus and Alec were going to pick up Alec's tree. 

"Well, we can have dinner and decorated, if you want?" Alec asked Magnus. "Sure."

So after dinner, they started decorating Alec's tree. The last thing to do was to put the topper on the tree. Alec told Magnus that he could do it. So, Magnus got up on the stepping stool and put the topper on the tree. Magnus started back down and fell. Magnus ended up in Alec's arms. They both looked into each other's eyes, but it was Magnus who pulled away. 

"Thanks for catching me." "No problem at all," Alec said with a smile.

Magnus smile back. 

"I think it's time for me to go." "Are you sure? I was thinking about making some hot chocolate and sitting by the fire and watching the light on the tree." 

Magnus smiled again.

"Okay. You're a man after my heart." "You don't even know. Okay, sit, and I'll be right back." "Okay." 

Magnus watched Alec walk into the kitchen. Then he walked over to the tree. Magnus was working some more on the tree when Alec came back with the hot chocolate. 

"Here you go. Is everything good now on the tree?"

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled.

"Yes." "Let's sit and talk some." "Okay."

A little later Magnus fell asleep so did Alec. When Magnus woke the next morning, he realized he didn't go home last night. Magnus jumped up which woke Alec up.

"Magnus?" "Oh sorry. I need to run." "Magnus, wait?" "I'm sorry I need to go."

Magnus picked up all his things and ran out Alec's apartment. Alec had no idea what just happened. He shook his head and got up too. 

///

A few days later Alec saw Magnus in town. Alec was going to go over to him and see how he has been, but he saw some man walk up to him and hug him. Then that person kissed him on the cheek. So Alec left. 

///

Magnus was making sure that all the decorations where okay at the AI before going back home to NYC. Magnus saw Alec and smiled at him. 

"Hey, there." "Hello, Mr.Bane."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"What's going on? Why is it Mr.Bane again?" "Because you work for me." "It didn't matter before. What happened?" "Who is he?" "What? Who?" "Why did you run off the other morning?"

Magnus was confused. Then it hit him. 

"Alec it's not what you are thinking." "Right. You could have told me I was wasting my time." "But you were not." 

Alec looked at him.

"The reason I ran out the other morning was I been watching a friends cat, and I didn't want to leave her alone overnight. And for the man you saw me with, I don't know what you're talking about." "In town, I saw a man hug and kiss you." 

Magnus was thinking.

"Alec. That was just a friend." "You let your friends hug and kiss you like that?" "Yes, I do." "By the way, he kissed my cheek." "I know."

Magnus looked at Alec for a moment.

"Are you jealous, Alec?"

Alec just looked at Magnus.

"You are." "I want to be the one doing that. The only one, Magnus." 

Magnus didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, as of now I don't work for you anymore," Magnus smiled at Alec.

Then Magnus moved closer to Alec. 

"Is that right?" "Yes."

Alec put his arms around Magnus and pulled him in and kissed both cheeks then Magnus' lips.

"Stay for Christmas, Magnus." "Only if you come to New York City for New Years." 

"Okay, I'll go." 

"Okay, I'll stay."

BVPF: BVFF

Happy Holidays to Malec and all my readers!!! {Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!!!!}

The End...

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#deckthehallsmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

This Holiday one shot is over... Pt2 Malec New Years might be in the works...


End file.
